


【VN】青柠甜筒【4N跟5N灵魂互换2】

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 4N跟5N灵魂互换的后续，内里是5N的17岁少年N穿越遇见17岁少年V，顺便帮他破处





	【VN】青柠甜筒【4N跟5N灵魂互换2】

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)  
  
穿越系列:【[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266139)】【本篇】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305226)】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780642)】

 

 

 

六月清冽的阳光下，大理石建筑的表面被晒得滚烫，植物蓬勃生长，枝叶茂密，郁郁葱葱，翠绿叶片下挂满了滚圆的青柠檬，第一批成熟的果实被摘下，榨汁，倾入容器，香气四溢的清爽果汁在冰桶内部被高速搅打成奶膏状冰淇淋，这些冰糕又将被舀出涂抹进脆皮蛋筒，堆成一个高高尖尖的雪糕甜筒，放上一块切成月牙形的柠檬，总算大功告成，被一一发放到孩子们的手中。

昔日魔剑士斯巴达的领地佛杜纳，现如今挤满了一群愚昧又无知的人类，他们固执地坚守着旧日时光，不思进取，将恶魔当做神一样膜拜，一味盲从地跪下来，却又不知晓自己跪的到底是什么。

身为斯巴达后裔之一的维吉尔将自己整个罩在一条褐色披风下，足足2米的身高和一身生人勿进的气场，他抬头望向最高处醒目的魔剑士雕像，人类崇拜恶魔的产物，他不屑地哼了一声，准备转身离去，至少，先从这个围满了一家老少的雪糕摊前抽身离去。

他漏算了一点，他那高大的身躯，古罗马雕塑一般的下巴轮廓，形状优雅的嘴唇，披风下遮挡不住的蓝色礼服正装，都如同漆黑中的萤火虫那样的醒目那样的出众，所有一切都在大声地告诉路人们，这里有个大帅哥正在路过，无论是罩着头套的本地居民还是戴着太阳墨镜的游客，他们都不敢靠近也不敢细看，只除了一个大胆的年轻人，他上前抓住了高大帅哥的披风一角。

这个大胆举动成功引起了维吉尔的注意，年轻人看脸绝对不超过18岁，小尖脸，奶油色的斜刘海半长发，蓝眼珠，红内衬蓝外套，长袖长衣长裤，这个少年用一种迷路小孩找到家人的眼神盯着他不放，这个不明身份的人长有一张斯巴达家族的脸。

维吉尔第一反应是失踪老豆在外偷生三弟，又很快否决，他与年轻人之间有一股致命的吸引感，血脉起了共鸣，分明从未见过的脸却从骨子里感到熟悉，如果不是魔帝又改造了一个恶魔送来刺杀，维吉尔还真想不出来还能有谁会这么大费周章。

“V...？”年轻人对着他试探地叫了一个名字，很好，一个假装不知道目标名字的刺客，稍微带了点脑子的恶魔，维吉尔恶意地想，可以借此消磨他一段无聊的时间。

睡前还在父亲床上醒来却回到佛杜纳自己的小卧室，尼禄想这大概是什么空间系恶魔搞了什么磁场能量转移，等他跑到大街上发现一切场景都比自己记忆中的崭新后，尼禄这下真的慌了，所以他现在到底是在哪里？时不时被海风吹到刺入他眼睛的长刘海，矮了足足十公分的身高，重新回归的恶魔之手，连胡渣都还没冒头的细嫩的脸，尼禄大致上确定了一点，他还是尼禄，倒带回几年前的自己的身体里。稍微稳了下心思后，尼禄决定去买点东西吃定定惊。

一切都变得陌生，唯有纸钞硬币上的教皇的脸还是一样衰老又假慈悲，尼禄挤到童年最期待的雪糕车前买了一只甜筒，接着便撞见了他最熟悉的父亲的背影。

尼禄望着维吉尔望到脖子酸痛，两人之间沉默无言，直到手中的冰糕开始融化，糖水滴到了他手上，尼禄才慌忙将甜筒塞进嘴里。

原来这是一只魅魔吗，维吉尔居高临下，看对方故意将粉嫩的舌头贴着雪糕的头部绕了一圈，舌尖轻舔，裹住摇摇欲坠的半透明冰糕吸入口中，像是在亲吻这只雪糕一般地煽情，太阳光下晶莹的雪块融化在他灵活又小巧的舌头里，这名陌生人舔食物的动作淫乱得跟口交一样（错觉）

 

真有趣，还是一只罕见的雄性魅魔，维吉尔自己内心一边腹诽，一边却又死死盯着对方舔雪糕，不放过任何一个小动作，那粉红的舌头是多么的卷翘又灵活，敏捷又高效，雪糕圆圆的鼓起很快被舔化干净，只余下脆皮筒皮。这个天真又故意的小恶魔还意犹未尽地含住了整个筒皮边边，饥渴地咬下去。

是看不起斯巴达家引以为傲的自制力吗，维吉尔轻蔑地想着，完全没注意到自己看别人看雪糕的目光也很一言难尽的饥渴。尼禄直至吃到甜筒底部一小块才发觉父亲死死看着他吃东西的嘴，尼禄反省了一秒，把剩余的整个脆皮尾巴咬在嘴里一口吞下去，他很不好意思地问了一句

“您也想要吗？”尼禄指的是雪糕甜筒，维吉尔想到是，这个小恶魔等不及要勾引他了，在这青天白日之下，众目睽睽之中，他粗暴地抓起对方的手快步往最近的建筑物走过去。

距离他最近的是救世主圣堂，高大圣洁的地方，悲悯又失真的救世主雕像前，一排排空旷的座椅，厚重的塔夫绸布帘遮住了阳光，长短不一的蜡烛上跳动微弱的烛火，将两人带到黯淡又暧昧的气氛里（错觉）

尼禄被牵着拽进一处角落，他身为教团骑士从未去过的地方，告解室。窄小的木屋子，常年关闭的阴暗场所，他被父亲一把推了进去。

是要我忏悔什么？忏悔我吃独食的行为吗？尼禄贴着一侧墙壁乖乖站好，门被重新关上，父亲将从头盖到脚的披风取下，非常用力地抱住了尼禄。

年轻人周身都带有海盐与柠檬的香气，奔跑过后汗水干燥的气味，格外柔软的发丝贴在他下巴处，肩背一圈紧绷又柔韧的肌肉，耳朵后细腻白皙的幼嫩肌肤带有奶香，因为脸被自己紧紧压在胸前，脖子后脑处的皮肤憋出了红晕，维吉尔的手顺着小魅魔腰窝来回磨蹭移动，手探入侧开的披风边沿摸进衣服里，抓了一把有弹性的肌肉。

尼禄最怕痒的部分被父亲抓着，还摸个不停，但他躲不开，他后背已经抵着雕花装饰木板上，头顶离木屋天花板只有几公分距离，维吉尔倒是能坐着，无处安放的长腿岔开，尼禄站在中间，他小小庆幸了一会还好他现在身高不到一米九，又很自责要不是自己撇开父亲单独吃雪糕，维吉尔也不会气到把自己塞到这么小的地方听他忏悔。

忏悔的话还没说出口，维吉尔已经把尼禄的裤子扯开，手套粗糙的表面摩擦过他17岁分外细嫩的白皮肤上，所用力气之大，硬是按出了两道淤青。尼禄很后悔，他不介意自己身体会被怎样，但他很内疚，父亲光是坐着就挤到不行的空间里，他要怎么让维吉尔操得爽快。于是他慌忙扯着衣摆往下拉，企图完好无损地出门，找个可以摆各种姿势的地方，好好让父亲爽一场。

尼禄好心的举动被维吉尔误解为在欲擒故纵，他直接扯断了尼禄裤子的缝线，揉着对方圆润挺翘的臀部往自己腿间压，尼禄只觉得下体一凉，裤子直接被煺到小腿上，牵牵绊绊，他一直弯曲无法站直的膝盖松弛下来，配合父亲的动作将自己弯下更多，更为贴近。维吉尔外套前细致的刺绣丝线紧贴在他的脸侧，随着父亲急促的呼吸起伏的胸膛压了过来，他最熟悉的父亲父亲的那部分，滚烫的阳具顶入他的臀缝内，前液打湿了白皙的肌肤，滑过紧绷的屁股肉，非常粗蛮地企图向某处凹陷内戳进去。

17岁的身体再柔韧，毫无经验的括约肌也不会随随便便就被打开，火热的跳动的龟头擦过会阴和穴口，不得破其门而入，徒劳地戳进柔嫩的大腿根部肉里，想在尼禄身上多开一个洞般，狂暴地戳刺起来。

所以刚刚是没插进去？在被操着大腿的尼禄才后知后觉地发现，维吉尔不是拉他进来说悄悄话的，他是在非常急切地求欢。从未发生过的插入事故令尼禄大脑呆滞零点零一秒，他主动将手握上父亲的阴茎，让头部源源不断在流的前液沾满手掌心，开始给这具身体第一次扩展和润滑。

他大概自己也忘记了17岁的自己有多容易紧张，紧紧闭合的菊穴褶缝隙紧密闭合。用湿润的指尖去戳刺都无法顺利打开，尼禄咬咬牙，硬是用蛮力将手指指尖往内里送。褶皱如同千重瓣接二连三地贴上来绞紧他的手指，火热的内壁从指尖感应，已经无法再深入了，一根手指便是极限了。

自己的手指被自己的内壁咬住不放的同时，得到启发的维吉尔终于知道了要先弄松肉穴口才能够肏进去这一事实，他完全不顾及尼禄穴口的排斥，五根手指陷入臀肉里，面前用食指打开密合皱裂戳进去，手指指肚戳进肠壁内，完全的紧致感压迫着他的手指使劲往外拉拽，企图把他挤出去。这种难度不小的技术活，对17岁的维吉尔来说，很是费劲，但他还是并入了第二根中指，戳入弯曲褶膜，向着两处方向拉伸，尼禄的手指顺着拉展的穴口被挤了出来，肉色的菊穴穴口因为少了一根手指，隐隐约约露出了一点鲜红的小空隙。

对维吉尔来说这是胜利的曙光，他迫不及待，急不可耐地挺胯将湿滑的冠头压迫进凹陷穴口，打算恶狠狠地插进去。

未果，光用蛮力的龟头被从菊穴上滑开，戳进已经热到出汗的大腿内，尼禄被二次插入事故惊呆了，从未见过的父亲如此笨拙的一面，他在心里忍住一个问号，避开气鼓鼓的肉棒，直接跪在父亲腿间，让肉棒插入自己口中。

总算是插入尼禄体内虽然只是口腔，肉棒兴奋地前后摆动，高温的黏膜温顺地接纳了再三受挫的肉棒，光滑的上颚顶住阳具龟头来回滑动着抚慰，维吉尔总算是舒展开眉头，不自觉地开始随着对方的呼吸进进出出。尼禄努力促使自己分泌出更多唾液，务求将整个肉棒每一处滋润得湿湿滑滑，足以可以操进干燥的菊穴。

维吉尔抓紧在他胯间起伏晃动的头上软软的发丝，顶戳进更深的喉管，吸紧的入口管道吞入他整根肉棒，热情不放，而他终于承认了，这位甫一照面便在淫靡地舔吸东西的年轻人，小恶魔，魔帝的小刺客（错觉）真的勾起了他的欲火，还越演越越烈。

尼禄很少做深喉这种高难度的口交，第一，他不怎么需要前戏，第二，维吉尔喜欢听他从喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟，紧窄喉管都被操开的后果便是脆弱的扁桃体被压迫着进出抽送，逼迫他吞咬下全部的肉棒，肉棒周身膨胀鼓起的青筋血管也会跳着拉扯每一处口腔内膜，变得更硕大，更粗长，更火热。终于到达临界点，比体温略低的精液自蓬勃阳具内汹涌喷出，射入咽内，射在内壁，流进身体内部。发泄过后不再笔直胀起的海绵体垂软下来，从尼禄口中退出，带出大量来不及咽下的精液，从嘴边淌出，沿着修长脖颈流进领口，滴入乳沟。

这下整个屋子里是找不出给维吉尔的阳具更加浑身湿透的物件了，尼禄跪坐在木地板上，感受着维吉尔衣服上升腾的体温，吸入父亲的体味，他再次摇晃着站起来，分开双腿，打开自己下体，坐到父亲大腿上，搂着他雄厚有力的臂膀贪婪地呼吸着。而随着他的喘息声，疲软下来的父亲的阳具再一次充血勃起，仿佛没有不应期。

上半身被操软了尼禄不自觉地放松了大部分肌肉，他曾经饱受磨难的腿弯被维吉尔抓着支起，软绵绵的腰被抬高，翘起的阳具龟头滑入耻骨部，这一次，势不可当地冲破了穴口。又因为尼禄整个身体坐下后的重量，硬挺挺的肉棍就这样戳了进去，肏进菊穴，戳入肌理，凿开狭小闭合的肠道，突破弯弯绕绕的沟壑，抵达窄窒的穴内深处。

这是一种爽到会从脑髓被吸入对方体内的无上快感，光斑投射在视网膜上，耕进整个大脑皮层，如同一把烧热的刀子插进上等的黄油，随着温度而被融化开一个刀口大小的通道，烫开所有褶壁黏膜，拉直整个富有弹性的肠管，被操弄被开凿成一个跟维吉尔的阳具形状处处吻合的容器，属于他专人私用的容器。

被套在肉棒上的尼禄随着狂涛骇浪的波动起伏，后脑不幸撞到了低矮的天花板，他从快感中回神，稍微低下头，攀住维吉尔的肩膀贴在上面，双方都在疯狂地分泌着体液，插入部分越来越顺滑流畅，声响越来越大，液体被搅动的水声渐渐密集，抽抽搭搭，尼禄几乎整个人都歪在了父亲身上，力气随着肠液沁出而流散，鬼手尖锐的爪子掐在后背光滑的绸缎上，撕开划痕，他依旧不敢太用力，不敢太亲密，不敢划破父亲端正的衣服。

远处传来了脚步声，尼禄整个人僵住，茫然不知所措地竖起耳朵听取门外的动静，一个影子顺着花纹雕栏格窗口投入木屋内，一个人，不知道是谁，站在他们彼此忘情做爱的小房间外，静止不动了。

尼禄整张白净的脸涨得羞红，他企图停止，却被撞碎平静的呼吸，他试图收紧，又因为肉棒麻麻涨涨的钝感无力回天，他越是努力，操他的人幅度越夸张，誓要从他胸腔内逼出满意的呻吟，尼禄咬住下唇把所有声音死死关紧，那个影子如同烙印刻在了两人身上。

“你在害怕什么”穿戴整齐的维吉尔当然可以大放厥词，光明正大地说话，可是尼禄不仅下半身裤子拖在脚跟，衣襟领口也被扯松了，白嫩的胸口暴露在昏暗的自然光下，美得像牛乳灌注而成的艺术品，颜色娇嫩的乳头可怜兮兮地立在空气里，密封的屋内空气中满是淫靡的射过的精液腥味，尼禄的颈椎几乎要折成一个弯钩，牙齿被持续不断的撞击冲开，他半是绝望地叼住了维吉尔肃立的衣领，紧密的衣料填充进他咬合不住的口中，掩住了他的声音，再一次高频率地狂抽猛送，他被从维吉尔身上颠落，袒露的乳头被撞在细密的衣饰纹路上，被擦得充血，快感集中在这一点，从接触面生成电流贯穿全身神经，扩散，震荡，从高处落下，意识漂在海面上，浮浮沉沉。

“papa”尼禄发出奶猫一般拔高的声音，几缕头发被汗水打湿黏在脸颊上“慢一点..”

犯规的称呼差点令维吉尔当场失守，他深呼吸一番拼命忍住了“你叫我什么”

“Daddy？”尼禄意识不清地胡乱叫着，毛茸茸的脑袋隔在维吉尔肩上撒娇似的蹭了蹭

简直就是欠操，维吉尔再三忍着，在已经被操得熟烂的肠道内放缓了动作，随即反应过来他为什么要听一个魔帝派来刺杀他的魅魔的话（错觉）于是他报复一般地深顶到肠壁尽头，同时咬死了小恶魔的嘴巴，堵住他求饶的话。

尼禄扩散的瞳孔无力盯着维吉尔身后墙上的木纹，精细的雕花，带有光泽的漆面，汗水尽数蒸发后赤裸皮肤被木格空隙间吹进来的冷空气激得一抖，室内光线已经暗到看不清维吉尔的脸，只有银色发丝带来的冷光，他们这样子有多久了，尼禄开始觉得那根东西突破了他的肠道戳进了腹腔内，把他顶到脑袋发晕，在彻底晕倒前尼禄的唇瓣被放开，他可以自主呼吸了。

“Father，are you angry with me”尼禄委屈地发问，除了堵着他嘴不让他乱叫外，父亲再也没吻过他

“Why do you call me Dad”维吉尔彻底停下来，表情复杂，他才17岁哪来的这么大的儿子

“Do you still deny me？”尼禄的声音变为哭腔“因为我爱着您吗？”黑暗中，泪珠的光点隐现，如银线挂落，坠入深渊。

“I’m sorry papa，I love you”他一遍一遍地道歉，为打破的一切道歉，为自己的爱道歉。

世上怎会有人如此爱着另外一个人，维吉尔有点手足无措，他从来没见过哭泣的恶魔，也不知道该怎么面对与接收，是否属于自己的告白与歉意。

最后他们一起离开了，门口的那道影子只是一个静止不动的雕像，你曾经在意的也许只是一个错觉，做爱时无比亲密的关系在抽离后便只是多巴酚带来的幻觉，所以他还是没有得到答案。尼禄望着重新将自己裹进披风与夜色融为一体的那个男人，他跟随在男人身后，他可以一直追着他留下的脚印走下来，只要他能跟着他。

披风下的男人突然站住了，尼禄也随之停步，男人转过身把他扯进披风下面，他也在看着他，端详他的脸，寻找脸上每一处熟悉的线条。所以他知道了，尼禄的目光往下，看到地面上被月光拉长的魔化变形的影子，自己的魔人从某种意义上讲出奇的像这个扭曲的影子，街道上空无一人，他们两个人的影子重叠在一起，此时此刻再也分辨不出彼此。

男人狠狠地咬住了尼禄的嘴唇，一个能吞噬掉对方灵魂的吻，空虚再度被填满，幻觉再度重现，结束后尼禄问了这是补偿吗

“这只是一个吻”  
维吉尔没有放开他。


End file.
